Old Friends New Problems
by Aprilangel413
Summary: Finished. Kurama is hit on the back of the head, and remembers an old friend from his past. What happens when they track her down and discover that she has been very busy. Cowritten by Red Ikiuki.
1. Stuff

April: Hey guys! This is my YYH fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha.  
  
April: On with the fic!  
  
  
  
The gang was fighting hard against a demon named Sessho-maru. "Ha! Pathetic mortals! You will suffer under my power!" he cried, launching an attack. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei moved out of the way in time, but Kurama was blown into a wall, hitting the back of his head. "Kurama!" Yusuke shouted as his friend went into darkness. The demon laughed and ran off. "I guess we should take him to the hospital, huh?" Yusuke asked. The other two nodded.  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL   
  
Shiori bit her nails nervously. "My poor Schuiichi! How did he get hurt?!" she screeched, grabbing Yusuke by the collar, shaking him roughly. Yusuke whimpered. "Um...well...he was playing...baseball! Yeah! That's it, and he got hit in the head with a fly ball!" Yusuke said in triumph. Shiori let go of his uniform, and sighed. "I am sorry. It's just, my Schuiichi has been overworking himself, lately. He keeps having these nightmares. I'm just worried." She whispered.  
  
Yusuke nodded. "I understand, Mrs. Minamino." He said. She smiled, and left the waiting space to go to the bathroom. "Hn...so...remind me again, why we couldn't have just brought him to Genkai's?" Hiei asked, keeping a poker face. Yusuke sighed. "Because." He growled. Hiei 'hned' again but dropped the subject. Koenma appeared in teen form, walking over to the gang with Botan. "So, you wanna go check on him?" the toddler asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded while Hiei shrugged. They entered the fox's room quietly to find him rolling around in his bed, muttering 'Red,' over and over again. Botan blinked. "Red?" she asked. Koenma smirked.  
  
"He's dreaming." He whispered. "I wish we could see it!" Botan grumbled. Koenma smiled. "We can! Come on! We'll hook him up to a machine in my office. There we can see what he's dreaming!" Koenma shouted pulling the kitsune onto his back. The gang—except Hiei—grinned and followed the miniature ruler into his office.  
  
IN THE OFFICE   
  
Kurama's head was attached to suction cups that were attached to a machine which were attached to his big screen. Koenma pressed the ON button and a picture came onto the screen. A young looking Youko was bouncing a ball up and down. The smile on the fox demon's face became an evil smirk as he threw the ball at a young girl. The young girl had red hair that went to her shoulders and big green eyes. "Ow!" she cried rubbing her head. She growled and threw the ball back at him. Youko gasped and dodged the attack. "Ha! You missed me, Red!" he shouted.  
  
Red smirked. "Oh really?" she asked as the ball hit a tree and rebounded on Youko's head. He fell face first into the dirt. He sat upright as Red laughed at him. Tears came to the little boy's eyes. The girl saw this and walked over to him, giving him her hand. He looked up, confused. She smiled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be mean." She said. He smiled and took her hand, brushing of his shirt. "It's okay." He said. She smiled again and pulled him up. The vision blurred as another picture appeared on the screen.  
  
Youko was now a little older, and taller. He was playing around with his newly formed rose-whip as Red walked into the clearing. She was also taller, older, and her hair was halfway down her back. She smiled and walked over to the fox demon. "Hey, Youko! Whatcha doin'?" she asked. He looked up at her with a small glare. "None of your business, Red." He growled. She was taken aback at this, but grinned sweetly. "What's the matter, kitsune?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He inwardly smirked and flipped her over his shoulder. She landed on the ground with a '**thud**!' "Youko, you---"she was cut off by Youko's laughter. "You really thought I was mad at you?! Stupid wolf!" he giggled. Red smirked. "Baka no kitsune." She muttered. The picture blurred again so Kuwabara decided to take this time to go: "Youko and Red, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Youko with a baby carriage!"  
  
The gang laughed, but silenced themselves as another picture came on the screen. Youko looked to be about, 17. He was badly injured in the shoulder from a pursuer. Red was kneeling at his side, as he lost a lot of blood. _Too much blood_. "Youko, no! You can't die! You can't!" she cried. Tears rained down her cheeks as her heart shattered into a million pieces. Youko became to weak and changed into his true fox form. Red pulled the body close to her own as his life energy slowly drained. Youko finally left the body, entering the living world, leaving Red to cry alone. "You'll come back," she decided out loud. "I know you will." The vision blurred and the rest of the dream was mostly memories. Memories of thieving and such, so the gang decided to turn it off.  
  
"Poor, Kurama. It's no wonder why he looks so sad all of the time!" Botan said sympathetically. Koenma shrugged and turned the lights back on as Botan pulled off the suction cups. Just as she did so, the kitsune woke up. "Hello guys...um...why are you all staring at me?" he asked. Hiei was smirking, looking down, Kuwabara and Yusuke were giggling slightly, and the girls were averting his gaze, a laugh here or there. "What?!" The fox cried, more forcefully. Koenma giggled. "When were you going to tell us about your girlfriend?" Koenma asked, emphasizing the 'girlfriend.' In an annoying, whiney voice. Kurama flushed a deep red. "It's not what you think!" he cried defensively. Hiei was now snickering as Yusuke and Kuwabara kept poking fun at the kitsune.  
  
Koenma coughed to stop the three 'children' as he would put it. "Well, anyway, we have a new mission. Kurama I think you might like this, we need to find Red, and kill the demon named Sessho- maru." He announced. Kurama growled at the mention of the name. "First, you'll have to find Red and her partner Karen in the human world." Koenma said. Kurama blinked. "But, Koenma, Red is a demon. Why would she be in the human world?" he asked. Koenma turned to him. "When you never returned to the demon world as Red thought you might of, she killed herself, and followed you into the living world. She's probably searching for you. Pretty clever, huh?" Koenma asked, smirking.  
  
Kurama shrugged. "I've seen it before." He said. Koenma rolled his eyes. "Well that's a duh. Good luck finding her!" he said opening a portal, hurdling them inside. While the swirling colors surrounded them, Kurama pondered this. 'Red... could you really be out there? Looking for me?' he thought. His thoughts were shattered as they reached the living world.  
  
  
  
April: Well? How'd you like it? Please review! 


	2. New people

April: Hey guys. I haven't updated in a while. Bad me, huh? Well, here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

April: On with the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha Ikiuki was sitting in detention, muttering curses under her breath.

How was _she_ supposed to know that the science lab hamster would blow up when she put it in the microwave for three minutes?

So, here she was.

Detention.

It wasn't too bad, considering that she wasn't the only one there.

Including her twin sister, Lilly Ikiuki.

Well, Lilly was only in here for putting a worm in the teacher's apple.

You can't beat the classics! : )

So, there they were, playing around with their pencils.

"Hey, hey, Sam." Lilly whispered.

"What?" Sam hissed back, looking over her drawing of Mrs. Arbors, the school principal. The drawing had a lot of red in it, I'll tell you what. : )

Lilly pointed at her pencil. "Watch this," she placed it on the edge of the desk, and slammed a fist down on it.

It hurdled through the air, nearly hitting Mrs. Summer's head.

Mrs. Summer was the detention monitor.

"Damn," Sam hissed, "How could you miss her huge--"

"MISS IKIUKI! HOW DARE YOU THROW THINGS AT ME?!" Mrs. Summer shouted at Lilly.

Lilly, pouted. "Sowwy Misses Summer." she said in a childish tone.

Mrs. Summer glared, but dropped the subject.

"Why is it," Sam began, "that if I spell something wrong, she gives me detention, and when you nearly hit her with a pencil, you get a glare? Why is that?" she fumed.

Lilly smirked. "She hates you."

"_Well, I know that_," Sam growled.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us, Miss Ikiuki?" Mrs. Summer said, her voice dripping with fake kindness.

"Other then the fact that your fly is open?" Sam asked, raising a brow.

Mrs. Summer looked down and the two girls made a run for it.

They finally made it out of school grounds, panting.

"Well, that was...fun." Lilly said.

Sam nodded.

"Hey, Sam?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you come up with 'your fly is open?'"

"My little secret." Sam answered, standing up straight.

Lilly blinked. "Hey Sam?"

"What?"

"Is it normal for people to come out of swirling lights?"

"::Sigh:: Lilly, we've been through this. When a mommy and a daddy love each-other soooo much, they--"

"_What?!_ NO! NOT THAT WAY! Look!" Lilly said, pointing behind a building.

Sure as hell, four boys came out of a big swirling portal.

"That's not human..." Lilly whispered.

Sam sweat-dropped. "No...ya think?"

"Lets go, this is getting creepy," Lilly said, making a run for it.

Sam nodded as they stared at her. "Right," she muttered running after her sister.

Kuwabara blinked. "What's their problem?"

"Fool. They saw us come out of the portal." Hiei muttered.

Kurama thought a moment. "Yusuke, I think they might be who we're looking for...but err...which one is it?" he asked.

Yusuke shrugged. "You're the smart one. We're just here to watch." he yawned.

Kurama sweat-dropped, but followed after the two girls.

Lilly looked back and screamed. "SAM! THEY'RE FOLLOWING US!"

Sam rubbed her ears. "Can you get any louder?" she muttered.

They stopped at a nearby alleyway.

"Dead end..." Lilly whimpered.

Sam cursed colorfully, looking for an exit.

"The fire escape," Lilly said, pointing upwards.

Sam nodded and the two began to climb.

"HEY WAIT!" The looked down to see a boy with slicked black hair.

"Hey, I know that kid," Lilly said, still climbing. "He's the biggest punk in school; Yusuke Urameshi." she panted.

Yusuke started climbing after them.

Lilly screamed and began to climb faster. "NOT GOOD!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Relax, Lil. We're here," she said, jumping to the roo-top.

Lilly growled. "Smooth move, Sam. Now we're on a roof! What are we going to do here?!" she shouted.

Sam paled. "Uh..."

Lilly sighed. "You have no idea do you?" -.-'''

Sam grinned. "Nope....wait! Yes!" She ran over to the edge of the roof.

She quickly opened a portal to the demon world and hopped through, dragging Lilly, too.

Kuwabara and Yusuke pouted. "Not another portal!" they groaned.

Kurama rolled his eyes and pulled them through.

---DEMON WORLD---

Red Ikiuki and Lilly Ikiuki stood there, panting.

"I think we lost them," Lilly panted. "Sam?" she asked.

Red nodded. "Remember how I told you I was part demon?" she asked.

Lilly nodded.

Red smiled sadly. "Here I am. Creepy, huh?" she asked.

Lilly smiled. "Nope. Mom's cooking is creepy. You're not." she said.

Yes, that would've been a great photo opritunity, if it weren't for the fact that they were being chased.

"RUN!" Lilly screeched.

Red rolled her eyes. "Relax," she muttered, jumping through the trees.

Lilly followed, looking back every now and then.

So basically, this is what happened:

Red and Lilly ran in circles from the detective and the fox boy, and soon just jumped back through the same portal to the living world.

Kurama and Yusuke sweat-dropped.

Hiei growled. "You mean to tell me, that we could've just waited here?!" he cried.

Kurama and Yusuke nodded, before jumping in as well.

---LIVING WORLD---

Sam and Lilly stood there, panting...again.

Lilly smiled as the detectives came out.

Now they were going to be confused.

Kurama stepped forward. "Have either of you ladies seen a girl with red hair down to her ankles?" he asked hopefully.

The two squirmed before pointing to one another shouting, "SHE WAS RED IN HER PAST LIFE!"

Kurama looked at them with puppy-ish eyes. "Please. I've been looking for her for a long time. I'm her friend--"

"Prove it," Sam hissed.

Kurama grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly. "YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE ME?!" He cried.

Sam nodded, but soon shook her head. "Yeah--no," she said.

Kurama growled and jumped through the portal, making them both transform into their demon forms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

April: 0.0 that was long! Oww! My hand! It burns! Please review. x.x


	3. Finding Karen

Aprilangel413: hi new chappie up sorry it took forever. Enjoy and remember to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Red opened her eyes slowly. "Wha… what happened?" 

"I dragged you into the demon world." She turned to Youko and her eyes bugged out.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" she cried.

"Well, duh." Youko rolled his eyes.

"Bu-but I saw you die!" She gasped out.

"Yeah… that's the complicated part of the story…" Youko laughed.

Red jumped up and just stared into Youko's eyes.

"YOU MORON! YOU WERE ALIVE IN THE HUMAN WORLD, AND SO WAS I AND YOU DIDN'T THINK _ONCE_ OF CONTACTING ME?" She screamed. "Men." She huffed.

Youko, now in the fetal position, was able to squeak out, "Sorry!"

"It's okay," Red sighed. "I forgive you."

"Really?" Youko perked up.

"NO!" Red shouted.

Then the gang came through the portal, leaving Lilly on the other side. (For obvious reasons.)

Hiei was looking stunned as he saw Youko cowering in fear because of a _girl_.

Before Red could traumatize Youko any farther, Yusuke stepped in.

"Wait! Stop! We came to get you for a reason!"

"And what is it?" Red hissed.

"The toddler needs your help." Yusuke sighed. "I hate him…"

"Oh… why didn't you say this was in a matter of Spirit World?" she laughed.

"Would it have made a difference?" Youko asked.

"Not really." Red shrugged.

Kuwabara, who had been playing with the dirt under his fingernails, had an idea. "Uh… shouldn't we go back now before that evil demon crushes us?"

Everybody turned around to face none other then… Sesshomaru!

Red turned and said, "I think the dumb guy had an idea!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Youko screamed.

Everyone got up and ran through the portal.

Sesshomaru, not having a human form, could not go through. It was like walking into a wall.

IN HUMAN WORLD –

Lilly was standing against the wall, twiddling her thumbs…

When everyone just came flying through the portal!

She got up and walked over to her sister, who was now in human form.

"Mom called and said you were in trouble for ditching detention." She said.

"What about you?" Sam cried.

"I traded it in for an extra curricular activity." Lilly smirked.

"I hate you right now." Sam growled.

Hiei walked up and said, "Excuse me, but I believe we have an evil, ugly wolf to stop."

Sam turned to the short man and sighed. "I guess you're right. But I need to get Karen, first."

"So where is Karen now?" Hiei asked.

"Demon world." Sam laughed nervously.

"Of course." Hiei twitched.

Because they had a feeling Sesshomaru was by the first portal, they traveled across town to a new one.

Everyone was in their own little world except for Kurama and Sam.

They were talking about how their human lives were going on thus far.

"It was kind of boring until Hiei found me," Kurama said.

"Never boring," Sam sighed. "I have Lilly."

They stared over at Kuwabara and Lilly who were also talking.

KUWABARA AND LILLY'S CONVERSATION-

"So… um… how long has your sister been a demon?" Kuwabara asked.

"Forever." Lilly shrugged.

"Oh." Kuwabara stared at the ground.

Lilly, not having much patience, nor being a very smart person, did a very up front thing.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

Kuwabara blushed – his face was redder then Kurama's hair. "Um… sure. I'll pick you up when this whole thing is over?"

"Sure, if you're alive." Lilly said, shrugging.

This made Kuwabara very, very nervous.

Before any more stupid things could be said, Yusuke decided it was a perfect time to enter demon world.

DEMON WORLD-

The group landed in demon world, Lilly still behind. Again.

They looked around to see blood, demon heads/demon body parts all over the place.

"Karen's been here," Red sighed.

Everyone looked at Red with shock. "What?"

There was a blast of energy and two demon bodies landed right in front of the group.

Kuwabara pointed in the way of the blasts and cried out, "THAT WAY!"

Red stared at him and sighed. "You are so perfect for my sister."

"Aww…. I wanted to go out with Lilly." Kuwabara pouted.

Red face faulted. "YOU IDIOT! LILLY _IS_ MY SISTER!"

"Oh…" Kuwabara said. "WOOHOO!"

"Lets just go before you can say something even dumber." Hiei grumbled.

So they went into the next clearing to see a girl with brown hair up to her shoulders and hazel eyes. There were many demon bodies on the ground, then one of them got up and came charging towards her.

Yusuke had his spirit gun ready, but the demon was on the ground before he could blast it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"That was Karen." Red rolled her eyes.

Everyone looked at the girl who was standing in the middle of the clearing. Hiei was now intrigued.

Karen made her way to the group, careful not to step on any bodies. Red almost like an over-excited puppy hugged her best friend. They let go of each other and Karen looked at the people in front of her. "Who are these freaks?"

"Uh…" Red sweat dropped. "That's Yusuke, that's Kuwabara, that's Kurama-"

"A-hem!" Hiei coughed.

"Oh!" She smiled sheepishly. "That's Hiei."

"So why are we hanging out with these morons?"

"We have to go stop my evil big brother." Red said.

There was a pause before Youko burst out. "He's you're brother?"

"Oh…." Red smiled. "Yeah, he's my older brother."

"So… we can't kill him?" Youko asked.

"Not 'we'." Red said. "Me. I'll kill him. The ass. He always picks on me because I'm the youngest!" she kicked at the ground.

Karen coughed. "Hello?"

Red sighed. "Fine, fine. You guys can help out, too. But I get the first hit."

"Then I suggest we get going."

Sam glared at Karen.

"What I have plans."

So they started walking to find a big furry enraged demon.

15 MINS LATER--

The group had walked quite a distance and had found a place to rest. It was a small clearing with a huge boulder on the right side. The left side was where most of the group was seated around a fire. Karen and Hiei were on top of the boulder looking around. Red was seated around the fire warning everyone about her brother. Yusuke stood up and walked around the fire. "I think we should get going."

Red then stood up then looked around. "Remember I through the first punch."

"Then I suggest you get ready!" Karen cried. "Cuz here he is!"

Red turned to face her brother. Well, she had to look up at him.

"So, little sister," Sesshomaru hissed. "You found your little boyfriend."

Red and Youko cried out in unison. "NOT A BOYFRIEND!"

"Whatever. I'm still going to kill you." He shrugged.

"How will you do that?" she asked. "It's 7 against one."

"Humph. I'll still win." He said.

"Are you sure? They beat the four saint beasts, they won the Dark Tournament, and," Karen paused. "What else have you done recently?"

"Um… I killed Sensui." Yusuke shrugged.

"And that! You really think you can beat us?" Karen asked.

"I never said anything about you guys." Sesshomaru growled. "I just want to kill my sister,"

"Typical," Red hissed. "I finally found my boyfriend-" she paused. "No one heard me say that…. And you come to kill me!" she pouted. "That is so big brother like."

"Oh well. Life sucks and then you die." Sesshomaru shrugged.

They bickered for several more minutes before Yusuke fired the first shot.

… And hit Red in the back of the head.

Hiei and Kuwabara drew their swords while Youko took his whip out, ready and waiting.

Then all Hell broke loose.

THE FOLLOWING SCENE HAS BEEN DELETED DUE TO VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE- Thank you.

Yusuke fired his last bit of Spirit Energy at Sesshomaru as he hit the ground, hard.

It barley fazed Sesshomaru.

Seeing this, Karen who had been sitting on the sidelines ran up, got hit in the head with a few attacks, and then placed a hand on Sesshomaru. Then he hit the ground harder then Yusuke did.

Hiei stared, now extremely curious about the girl he had just met. "I'm not usually at awe, but _what_ was that?"

"That would be her spirit power," Red said.

Yusuke, who had now regained consciousness, stood up shakily.

"She can make people fall down whenever she touches them?"

"No, you moron. I can move spirit energy." Karen glared at the boy.

"Sorry." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, can we please go back?" Red asked. "I sort of don't want to bleed to death." She gestured to her deep wounds.

"Lead the way," Yusuke huffed.

HUMAN WORLD-

Lilly was again sitting on the ground, twiddling her thumbs, when the gang came flying out of the portal.

"Well, that only took you guys forever!" she cried, jumping to her feet.

"We ran into some old friends." Karen said. "Sorry to delay you."

Kuwabara walked past everyone and stood next to Lilly. He linked arms with her and they walked into the sunset.

Hiei looked at the scene and almost threw up.

Karen groaned. "I can't stand all of that romantic crap."

Hiei thought. "She is going to be interesting."

It was almost midnight and Koenma called them to his office.

Karen leaned over to Hiei and whispered, "Why does he have such a big chair?"

Hiei shrugged and said, "He didn't want a highchair."

Karen laughed. "Good one!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Knock it off, love-birds."

Before Karen or Hiei had a chance to react Koenma started talking.

"I just want to congratulate you all on your fight with Sesshomaru."

"But Karen just knocked him out." Yusuke stated glumly

"Wait Karen knocked him out?" Koenma was beginning to worry

"Yeah, Karen hit him and he fell." Kurama said as he replayed the scene in his mind.

Koenma glared at Karen, she turned trying to avoid his eyes.

"Karen. What did you do?"

"I took a lot of energy. He won't be waking up for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"3 months, at least."

Sam got up and high-fived her best friend.

"You may all leave now."

Everyone got up and headed for the door.

"Karen I need to speak to you."

Karen sat back down and motioned for the rest of the gang to go ahead.

"So. Long time no see."

"Stuff it Koenma. The answer is no."

She got up and was about to leave when she turned around.

"Say hi to your dad for me."

Then she walked out the door.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Please review. I will try to up date soon. 


	4. More Stuff

Aprilangel413: Hey, sorry for the wait. This took a bit of planning, and my writing partner and I can't seem to find time to get together. I wrote the first half of this chapter without her so please, deal with me here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

The group went their separate ways after leaving Koenma's office. So now Karen and Sam were walking back to their neighborhood.

"You are so dead, you do realize that, right Sam?" Asked Karen

"Yeah." Answered Sam, glumly.

They reached a corner and Karen stopped.

"I have to get home." She said looking down the street she would have to go down alone once Sam turned the corner.

"Same here." Sam said, looking down the opposite street at her mom's apartment.

"See ya tomorrow?" Karen asked.

"Not if I can help it." Sam retorted.

"Bye Sam." Karen said as she walked away from her best friend and to her apartment.

* * *

Hiei sat in the oak tree outside Karen's bedroom window. He was intrigued by her, not only was she an amazing fighter but he couldn't get into her mind. At first he thought nothing of it but then he actually tried, and found her psyche was impregnable. Then her bedroom door opened and Karen walked in. Hiei stared at her as she took off her shirt and jeans. Then she looked out the window. Once she turned head back Hiei continued watching. Then he snuck off to her kitchen just as she entered.

"You can stop hiding now Hiei."

He stepped forward with down cast eyes. Karen poured them each a cup of tea and sat down at the table.

"Now if you don't mind telling me, why are you stalking me?" Karen asked causally "

Hn' I don't have to answer to you." Hiei replied angrily.

"Actually you do. You're in my apartment and with one touch you'll be powerless."

"I can't get into your mind." He said a little ashamed to admit his limit.

"That's because I don't want you to." Karen said taking a sip of her tea.

"Now get out of my apartment." She said walking back to her room.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch staring at the T.V. Lilly had gone out on her date with Kuwabara, leaving Sam to her own devices. Usually, that would be a bad thing, but since Red saw Youko again, that was all she could talk about.

"Red I get it, you like him."

_But he's just so dreamy... and that hair... '_

"Shut up, Red!"

_Well, excuse me for being happy for once. _

"That's it, I'm taking some Advil."

_No, don't!_

Sam popped the tablets into her mouth, and for once there was silence inside her head.

"Ahh, peace and quite." Sam walked back to her room and fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

Karen walked up to the corner and saw that Lilly and Sam were already there. Today was a school day, so Lilly was dressed in her uniform: a white blouse and a red skirt with a white line around the bottom. Sam and Karen hated the uniform so they just didn't wear them. Sam wore a black tee with a skull on it and black pants. Karen was a bit bolder with her wardrobe; a tight black tank top with single flame in the middle and tight black pants. Lilly was rambling on and on about her date, and Sam had one of her "save me" looks on. She looked relieved to see Karen. Lilly was about to start telling the story all over again but Karen interrupted.

"Don't we need to get to school?"

"You're right." Lilly said as she started skipping in the direction of school.

Sam sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem." Karen replied.

As they got closer to the school, Karen noticed how unusually tranquil Sam seemed.

"Have a good night?" She asked.

"My mother restocked on Advil." Sam answered.

"Got it." Karen said, completely understanding.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"I didn't get much sleep, Hiei dropped by." Karen responded.

Sam froze, she turned to Karen and stared.

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter. We just talked." Karen said in self-defense.

"Ok, I believe you, chill." Sam said trying to reassure her friend.

There wasn't another word spoken until they reached school. Lilly spotted her Barbie doll like popular friends and bid adieu to Karen and Sam. They watched as she disappeared into the swarm of perky airhead schoolgirls and then walked around the corner to "The Wall". "The Wall", a shadowed area between the school and the fence, was the perfect place for all the outcasts of the school to hang out until they either got: caught by a teacher, or bored, and decide to go to class. All three groups of outcasts: Goths, punks, and junkies, welcomed Karen and Sam with open arms.

Sam slid down against the wall and watched as Karen socialized. Sam didn't really like the wall, she just came because Karen liked it. She would have enjoyed sitting under the oak tree in the front of the school much more.

The bell rang and Karen returned with plans for the next twenty nights and thirty phone numbers. Sam stood up and they walked out from the shadow. Unlike the other outcasts they had a grade-point-average to maintain if they ever wanted to get out of this hellhole. They were about to turn the corner when they heard their names being shouted. They turned around to see Botan stumble out of the crowd in a uniform just like Lilly's. Both Sam and Karen groaned as she got up and walked over to them.

"Do you know how hard it is you find you two" I've been looking for half an hour!" Botan said, obviously irritated.

"What do you want?" Karen and Sam asked simultaneously.

"Oh yes, Koenma wants to see you both in his office as soon as possible." Botan said, stressing the matter.

"Fine." Sam said as she started walking away from the school.

Sam turned around quickly to see that Karen was walking to the building.

"Hey, where the Hell are you going?" Sam asked.

"Someone's got to take notes." Karen retorted.

"That's why we have Lilly. Now, come on." Sam said as she grabbed Karen's wrist and dragged her to a vacant area.

Then Botan opened a portal to Spirit World and turned to leave.

"Aren't you coming?" Karen asked.

"No, I have to go find Yusuke now. See ya later." Botan said as she flew off on her oar, which had suddenly appeared.

* * *

Karen and Sam arrived outside Koenma's office just as Yusuke and Kuwabara did. (Kurama couldn't come because he'd have to skip class, and that would ruin his Shuiichi image. And Hiei didn't come because no one could find him) Before the four teens could start a conversation, George opened the doors and ushered them in.

Once they were inside Koenma's office they could make out a figure seated in front of his desk. The figure had long white hair and two white dog ears on top of its head. Then the figure turned and Sam gasped as she transformed into to Red.

"Inuyasha." She said softly

"Hey sis." He greeted.

Red ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug. "Where the hell have you been? I've missed you soo much." Red said as she released him.

"I've missed you too sister. But I'm sorry to say, this visit is for business, not pleasure." He said in a monotonous voice.

"What are you talking about?" Red asked.

"Sesshomaru woke up and will be coming after you, and your friend Karen." He said, regretting every word.

"There's no way in HELL that he woke up, with the amount of energy I took from him, he should have been out for two weeks minimum!" Karen said, in shock and disbelief.

"So what's gonna happen?" Kuwabara asked no one in particular.

"You are to go with Inuyasha, so he can watch over and, if it's necessary, protect you." Koenma said, looking back and fourth between Red and Karen.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow."

* * *

Sam and Karen walked home in silence. There wasn't really anything to say. They hugged each other good-bye and headed their separate ways. When Sam got home Lilly was crying on the couch, confirming that Kuwabara had called and told her about the situation.

Normally when Lilly cried, Sam would tell her to suck it up and deal with it. But this time was different. They might never see each other again after that night. So, Sam pulled Lilly in for a hug and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lilly, I'll come back, I promise." Sam said as she pat her sister's back.

But she really couldn't be sure...

* * *

Yusuke was on his way home when he spotted Kurama leaning against a tree, eating an ice cream cone. Yusuke walked up to him, knowing what he must do.

"Hello Yusuke."

"Hey Kurama. I've got some bad news."

"What is it?" Kurama asked, worriedly.

"Sam and Karen are leaving tomorrow."

Kurama's jaw dropped. "But why?"

"Red's brother Inuyasha. He said Sesshomaru woke up and they need to come with him so he can protect them." Yusuke explained.

"But we just found her..." Kurama mumbled.

"We're gonna all meet to send them off, you're welcome to come." Yusuke offered.

"Thanks I think I will." Kurama said to himself.

"See ya man." Yusuke said as he walked away. Once he was out of sight, Hiei leapt down from the tree Kurama had been leaning on.

"Hiei, go to demon world. See what you can find out about Inuyasha." Kurama ordered. Hiei nodded and then disappeared.

Then Kurama started his long walk home, with every step he grew more and more furious about the situation. By the time he reached his home, his fists were clenched and anger was painted across his face. He slammed the door as he entered the house, making Shiori jump a little.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" She asked sweetly. Kurama was so wrapped up in  
his rage that he didn't even notice her as he trudged to his room.

Shiori, being the caring mother she was, knocked on his door lightly. "Shuiichi, are you alright?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU STUPID WOMAN? Kurama cried. Then he heard sobbing from the other side of the door. Realizing what he had done, Kurama opened his door to see his mother with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mother, I shouldn't have shouted at you." Kurama apologized, wrapping his arms around the crying woman.

"It's alright honey, everyone has a bad day once in a while." She said, wiping away the rest of her tears. "Now, tell me what's bothering you."

Kurama sweat dropped. He had to think of something, and quick! "I really don't think you could help me." He said.

"Come on, I was your age once." She said, making Kurama mentally flinch.

"I really, _really_ don't think you could help me." He insisted.

"This is about a girl, isn't it?" Shiori asked, thinking she was right on the money.

"Well…um…sorta, I guess." Kurama said, figuring that this would be the simplest way to get her to stop asking questions.

"Well, I know you'll do the right thing, and always remember to be a gentlemen." She said, making Kurama blush.

"Okay, I will." Kurama said as he went back to his room. He wasn't surprised in the least that Hiei was there waiting for him.

"What did you find?" Kurama asked. Hiei only smirked.

* * *

Kurama awoke to find that he had fallen asleep at his desk. Hiei had been able to find a lot of information on Inuyasha, and Kurama spent the whole night sorting through it to make a decent argument.

Kurama looked over at the clock and gasped. It was 10:00, which meant that he had to get moving. He quickly took a shower and threw on some clothes. Then, he was out the door. Kurama went as fast as he could to reach Yusuke's house, for he didn't know where they were meeting. It appeared that he had arrived just in time by the looks of things. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan were exiting the building.

"Hey." They greeted him.

"I need to speak to Koenma." Kurama said hurriedly to Botan.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just need to speak to him." Kurama said.

"Okay..." Botan said as she opened a portal to Spirit World and closed it behind the three boys.

They reappeared in Koenma's office, which was quite crowded, with Red, Karen, Koenma, Botan, the gang and Inuyasha. Kurama approached Koenma's desk and put a piece of paper down on it.

"What's this?" The toddler asked.

"A list of reasons why Sam and Karen should not go with Inuyasha and should stay here with us." Kurama stated proudly.

Koenma looked down the list, such things that were mentioned were a list of enemies Inuyasha and the gang had. (Inuyasha's list being much longer) And how the girls already had a life set up, and how the four detectives could protect them better then one demon.

Koenma glanced up from the list. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but they do make some very good points here. They'll be staying with us." Koenma said.

The room burst out in cheers, Hiei turned to Karen and grabbed her face pulling it closer to his. Their lips met and neither of them did anything to pull away. When Karen finally needed air Hiei let go of her.

"Wow." She said before he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Ok, well that was it. Sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it. Red Ikiuki and I have already started on the sequel and hopefully that will be posted soon. Bye-Bye 


End file.
